


Cheering Him On

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Blushing, Fanart, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Cheering Him On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonderlandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandgirl/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Wonderlandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandgirl/pseuds/Wonderlandgirl) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord: Wonderlandgirl#4727
> 
> Short Prompts:  
> 1) Accidental Baby Acquisition  
> 2)Steve trying all the different food in the new century  
> 3)Soulmate marks
> 
> Long Prompts:  
> 1) Steve being shocked by the amount of porn on the internet - Queue Tony taking him to see Avenue Q - "The Internet is for Porn"  
> 2)One of them is a sports player, and one is the team mascot (with full face covering costume) - and has a crush on the sports player. When in costume, always flirts with the player, but is really shy outside of costume, & thinks the player doesn't know who they are. 
> 
> Likes & Kinks: One being insecure and the other being protective. Shifters. AU's. Knotting. Somnophilia (consensual, or consensual non-consent), cock warming, Shibari, lingerie, tentacles, . Mirrors. Wax Play. Objectification. Come inflation. Hurt/Comfort
> 
> DNW: Wanda Maximoff, Vore, MCD, AoS - Any characters, Major Gore/Violence, Reader insert, Scat, Blood play, Rumlow as a villain. Domestic abuse
> 
> Non Ao3 gifts- Marvel cross stitch patterns, Favourite easy recipe, Name of favourite book & why


End file.
